game_of_thrones_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Targaryen
"I've been searching for you all my life, sister. All my life I've been alone. Well, I am alone no more." '-'''Alec, upon finally meeting Daenerys for the first time '''Alec Targaryen' is a secret child of the Targaryen family and is the younger sibling of Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen. He is the only member of the Targaryen bloodline to become infected with lycanthropy, having been born with a genetic anomaly that adapted to being bitten by a feral wolf, thus transforming him into the first werewolf. HISTORY Born in Dragonstone sometime before Daenerys was conceived, Alec was deemed a bastard due to him not keeping with tradition, and was treated poorly, even being left in the wilderness on his own to die as an infant. However, a feral wolf pack found him as he cried, and nurtured him until he was old enough to walk, fight, and hunt. Eventually, he was employed as a smithee by a family of farmers. Unfortunately, during a full moon, his "family" was attacked by bandits, who killed the father while the mother and older daughter were beaten, tortured, and ultimately raped to death. Before the bandits could finish off the emotionally depressed Alec, a large, feral wolf attacked and slaughtered the bandits before biting Alec on the left shoulder. He managed to break free from the wolf's grip and grabbed an axe, cleaving it into the wild animal's neck, killing it. However, he was too late, as the wolf bite mutated his genetic disorder, turning him into the first werewolf. RELATIONSHIPS Family Daenerys Targaryen (Sister) Despite not knowing Daenerys for a majority of his life, Alec wanted nothing more than to see her. Once he met her at the Dothraki camp, he was overcome with joy and hugged her. Throughout the rest of the series, Alec remains loyal to Daenerys, even after she willingly watches Viserys get executed by Drogo as punishment for threatening to kill Daenerys and cut her unborn son out of her and 'leave it for him'. It's very clear that Alec loves his sister deeply, and would give his life for her. Viserys Targaryen (Brother/Enemy) Unlike Daenerys, who was happy to meet Alec, Viserys utterly despised the new Targaryen for no reason, outside of Alec being the heir to the Iron Throne instead of him. As a result, Viserys tries to kill Alec numerous times, only to fail due to Alec's enhanced strength and other abilities as a result of his lycanthropy. OTHER RELATIONSHIPS Doreah (Hookup/Temporary Lover) Alec and Doreah don't have much of a relationship, seeing as how he purchased her and slept with her, learning of Daenerys' location from her in their shared afterglow. Even after this, Alec cared for Doreah until she stole Daenerys' baby dragons, Drogon, Viseryion, and Rhaegal. Margaery Tyrell (Possible Love Interest) Alec and Margaery have a rather adorable relationship, in which he constantly teases her with his sexual lure ability while also being a kind gentleman to her. Alec even openly admits to Daenerys that he'd very much like to have sex with Margaery.Category:Fanon characters Category:Targaryen family Category:Werewolves